bigideasveggietalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!
Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! is the eighteenth episode of VeggieTales and the fourth sing-along video. This video was released prior to Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. It was released to promote the then-upcoming movie. Plot Bob and Larry welcomes the viewers to Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More and announces about their first big movie. They want to bring Archibald out to tell everyone about his staring role as Jonah, but he's afraid to come out of his dressing room due to the fear of being swallowed by a whale, so Bob tells him that before Jonah was swallowed by a whale, he was a famous prophet who brought God's message to his people. After Message From The Lord, Bob compliments Archie and tries to get him out of his dressing room, but Archie claims he's busy and that he's in the bathtub practicing for the big storm scene, to Bob's confusion and Larry's jealousy. Larry expresses his jealousy towards Bob before Bob tells to let go of his anger, to which he does and decides to raid the fridge for cheese curls and root beer, to Bob's confusion. Larry explains it's the favorite food of The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and that they're the stars of the movie. After their song, Larry tells Archie if he comes out, he has a surprise for him: his giant super-jumbo movie popcorn. Archie asks if he put butter on there, and Larry goes to do so, but gets it on himself instead, making Archie declare the deal off. Larry then says to Bob that it's time to roll the next song. After the Lyle Medley, Larry tries to get Archibald out of his dressing room, but Archibald refuses. So Larry imitates a chicken to Bob and Archie's annoyances, causing Bob to turn off the lights which made Larry scared. Bob claims they blew a fuse on the movie set. Larry then expresses his fear of the dark. Bob then tells him if he knew what it was like to be in a belly of the whale, he'd be compassionate towards Archie and reminds him that Jonah was in the whale for three days and cues the next song. After Belly of the Whale, Larry decides to show Bob his priceless memories from VeggieTales: a piece of chewing gum from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, the first LarryBoy helmet from Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!, and a partially-eaten donut from Dave and the Giant Pickle. Suddenly, Bob bumps into the LarryBoy helmet, causing one of its plungers to hit the donut, catapulting it on the ground for the LarryBoy helmet to smash it. Larry then states it's $77,000,000, since it's rare. Bob objects and tells Larry to show mercy. When asked how much, Bob says that mercy is free and that we should show mercy to others since God shows mercy to us. At this, Larry follows Bob's advice. Bob then asks Larry to help him get Archibald out of his dresing room. Larry agrees, but asks Bob to help him get the jelly off the floor. After Billy Joe McGuffrey, Larry offers to help Archibald by giving him courage. Bob suggests he slips some under the door, but Larry has a better idea: to inspire him with courageous heroes from the silver screen. First, he tries to be like Indiana Jones calling himself Indiana Larry, but that doesn't work. Then he tries to be like James Bond penning himself Larry Bond, but it doesn't work either. Finally he comes out as LarryBoy, but that doesn't work. Bob comes out and comforts him, saying real courage doesn't come from watching movie heroes, but from believing God. After Second Chances, Larry comes out in a scuba outfit and states that since Archibald won't comes out of his dressing room, they're going to take matters into their own hands. When questioned, Larry states that they'll pick someone else to play Jonah: Larry, because Jonah spent a lot of time in the water. Bob gets worried, but Larry tells him he's got his speech for the Academy Awards and makes up a speech. Bob cuts him off and tells him that he forgot something Jonah discovered; that it's important to praise God. Larry tries to defend himself, but discovers that Archibald is out of his dressing room. Archibald comes out and Bob asks he he's gonna be Jonah after all to which he agrees because he doesn't want Larry to do it. Bob is then glad that Archie's back, but Larry wonders if pirates win awards for supporting actors. Bob tells him and the viewers that they'll find out, and Larry says what'll be like to be whale chow, much to Bob and Archie's confusions ending the episode. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy *Archibald Asparagus *Jerry Gourd (mentioned) *The French Peas (mentioned) *Esther (mentioned) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Message From The Lord *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (remix version) *Lyle Medley (We're Vikings, Look Olaf, My Share of Friends) *Belly of the Whale *Jump, Jive an' Wail (cancelled) *Billy Joe McGuffrey *Second Chances Fun Facts Trivia *This is ironically the only VeggieTales episode to be released on VHS and not get a DVD re-release like any of the other videos. Though this is because the original scenes were originally from a tape that was for vacation Bible School prior the film's release. Some scenes on the countertop do appear on Disc 2 of the Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie DVD as bonus features. Additionally, every song on this video except for the Theme Song and Lyle Medley also appears on that DVD (without sing-along lyrics on screen), either as a part of the movie itself or a bonus music video on Disc 2. * This was the first episode Steve Hullfish, and John Duckworth worked on. *Jump, Jive an' Wail (1998 version) was originally going to have a music video after Belly of the Whale and before Billy Joe McGufferey, but it was scrapped. *Some additional countertop animation made exclusively to this video was provided by Reel FX Creative Studios. **This is why Bob and Larry's eye pupils are wider and why they are animated differently (including the way they hop). *The Word Entertainment release of the video contained an extended version of the behind-the-scenes featurette of Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie from The Amazing Carnival of Complaining. **The special feature was absent from the Warner Home Video release for unknown reasons. *This was featured as a bonus feature on the Australian DVD release of the film. *This is the last episode until Duke and the Great Pie War to not have Scooter. *This is the last episode to feature the original graphics (despite the animation software transition in 2000), which had been used since the first episode. *This is the last episode to use the 1998-2002 audio for the theme song. Starting with The Ballad of Little Joe, a newer, revamped version of the audio began being used. Remarks *This is the only sing along video to have more than one lesson. Some of them have a connection towards the film. *Archibald states he's afraid coming out due to his fear of being swallowed by a whale, despite the fact the songs already show scenes from the film. *The commercial has Chris Rice sing "First Aid in the Fourth Grade", but that verse was never used in the music video. Goofs *Throughout the episode, Bob and Larry's pupils change. *In one segment where Larry is carrying a huge cup of popcorn and starts sliding back and forth on the countertop, the last shot with Bob is missing Larry sliding to the left, which was featured in previous versions of the countertop segments on the two Jonah VBS videos. *It's fairly ironic that Warner Home Video released this VHS despite not releasing the movie. Inside References *The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in Very Silly Songs!. *Many of the props Larry show in the were: **A piece of used chewing gum from Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen. **The Larry-Boy mask from Dave and the Giant Pickle, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! and the fifth 1998 segment of VeggieTown Values. **A partially-eaten jelly doughnut from Jerry from Dave and the Giant Pickle. Real-World References *The two heroes Larry dressed up are Indiana Jones and James Bond. *Larry's speech is based after Sally Field's speech from 1985 when she won the Oscars for "Places in the Heart". Fast Forward *Incidentally, Larry dressing up as Indiana Jones became the basis for Minnesota Cuke.